1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor package, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and an electronic device module including a semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, due to semiconductor packages being designed to be lightweight and compact, the dissipation of heat which may cause power loss when an electronic component is operated has become a significant issue. Moreover, heat generated by an electronic component may cause an electronic component and a semiconductor package to be degraded, thereby causing a problem in which device reliability is reduced and device performance characteristics are degraded.
In addition, due to the trend of miniaturization, electronic products have been reduced in size and a distance between various devices has therefore been reduced. Accordingly, the application of an EMI shielding method of the related art to electronic products of reduced size is problematic.
Therefore, the development of a structure for improving heat dissipation and EMI shielding performance is desired to solve the problems described above.